Dèjá Vu
by yuki no shimizu
Summary: No somos capaces de cambiar el pasado, pero aprender de los errores propios y de otros, le da un nuevo significado a vivir el presente…


Pequeña aclaración: Inspirado en la película tres, cuando Inu no Taisho corre para salvar a Izayoi…

Conversación original de la película.

_Conversación de Inuyasha._

No somos capaces de cambiar el pasado, pero aprender de los errores propios y de otros, le da un nuevo significado a vivir el presente…

_Dèjá vu_

_By: _

_Yuki No shimizu._

El cómo o porqué llego a esa playa nuevamente, era una historia larga e innecesaria de contar, lo único que rondaba en su cabeza era la pregunta: ¿cómo demonios aquella historia parecía repetirse, cuando todo en ese momento era distinto?, en silencio maldijo al destino y sus vueltas, maldijo a su Padre por haber empezado ese círculo vicioso, y por sobre todo a Inuyasha, por ser titiritero inconsciente de una nueva y trágica historia de "amor".

—…Nos tomó de sorpresa en noche de Luna nueva…—dijo el medio demonio apretando los puños de frustración—, eran muchos, y aunque podía derrotarlos… ella no lo permitió…, sabía que se sacrificaba en protección de niños del pueblo…, se comporto como le enseñaste…, una mujer valiente…

Lejos de las explicaciones vacías; estaba la mente del demonio, recordando aquella noche, esa donde el cambio comenzó...

¿Tienes que ir, Padre?

¿Lo evitaras Sesshomaru?

_¿Iras solo Sesshomaru?... Es peligroso, incluso para ti._

No deseo evitarlo...pero antes que algo te suceda, espero que Souunga y Tessaiga me sean entregadas

Eso no es posible… con lo que he dicho ¿matarías a tu propio padre?

_No me interpondré en tu camino, aunque deberías dejar que te acompañe…_

¿Qué harías con semejante poder? ¿Para qué quieres mayor fuerza?

_¡Maldito soberbio!, aun sabiendo que fue culpa mía, ¿no me Dejaras ir?_

¿Supremacía?... ¿Sesshomaru, tienes algo que proteger?

_Sesshomaru, nunca he entendido porque la proteges… si ambos sabemos que odias lo que es._

¿Algo que proteger?... para mi, Sesshomaru, eso es algo totalmente innecesario.

_¿Tan importante es, que darás tu vida por ella…?_

«Sandeces, Yo Sesshomaru, no dependo de algo tan banal e inútil como el amor»

«Pero ella…»

— ¡Me estas escuchando Sesshomaru! ¡No hay tiempo que perder! —Inuyasha comenzó a desesperar, solo por la situación era medianamente tolerante con el demonio perro, pero ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

Sus oídos bloquearon al preocupado medio-demonio y reprodujeron cada movimiento de las olas, siguió mirando la luna llena frente a él, era la misma Luna que hace mas de 200 años, acompaño la conversación entre padre e hijo, aunque en esos momentos los roles estaban cambiados. Su padre estaba muerto hace mucho tiempo, él sangraba mal herido por una serie de absurdas distracciones en batalla, e Inuyasha ya no era un bebe, si no quien lo confrontaba. Observo de reojo sus heridas, asumiendo los daños en su cuerpo; como detalles sin importancia, sin embargo, su sangre bañaba la misma arena que una vez baño la sangre de su respetado padre, pero, su leyenda no terminaría igual, él no podía yacer bajo el filo de un humano, y al salir victorioso, se la llevaría lejos, donde nadie osara lastimarla jamás.

Sin perder más tiempo, su cabello se elevo con el agresivo viento de esa noche y tomada la decisión, su cuerpo se expandió hasta tomar aquella forma canina tan imponente, su forma original. Como su padre, Dejaría fluir su ser e iría en la búsqueda de esa mujer… esa única mujer, por la cual arriesgaría su vida…

Inuyasha vio a su hermano transformarse, pero por primera vez; no sintió temor de tenerlo en esa forma tan cerca, estaba seguro; la concentración del demonio estaba lejos, más específicamente frente a las grandes puertas de aquel palacio, bufo con malestar al reconocer que en el fondo deseaba ayudarlo aunque se convencía a sí mismo.

«Si no fuera por mí, nada de esto habria ocurrido…»

***Dèjá Vu***

Sesshomaru trataba de vaciar su mente; mientras se dirigía a todo galope al encuentro del pasado, cada vez que la imagen de su padre invadía su concentración; lo desechaba. El gran comandante perro; corrió de frente hacia la muerte porque se creía "enamorado" de una humana mujer, él; Sesshomaru, no, él iba a cumplir con una responsabilidad, prometió que la cuidaría siempre y eso haría, estuviera su vida en juego o no…

_« ¿Acaso eso no es amor?»_

Detuvo sus pasos de golpe y observo el silencioso ausente de su alrededor, al confirmar su soledad, retomo su galope asumiendo las palabras y la voz de Rin como un juego de su imaginación, frunció el ceño e intento descartar todo lo innecesario en batalla, él no moriría, no podía morir igual que su antecesor.

***Dèjá Vu***

Kagome vio a lo lejos como Inuyasha mantenía su rígida postura, minutos después de que su medio hermano partiera a cumplir su misión, quería hablarle, decir que no tenía la culpa, que no había sido débil, pero no había explicación válida para el Hanyou, si la joven no volvía a salvo, de seguro, él jamás se lo perdonaría…

Recurrió entonces con su vista al cielo, esperando que este transmitiera las palabras correctas para alejar la culpa de aquel amable corazón… mientras que el hombre observó la luna en busca de respuestas, reviviendo la noche en que el astro lo traiciono…

….«El galope de los caballos del ejercito, espanto el poco sueño que lo inundo esa vulnerable noche de luna nueva, odiaba cuando era totalmente humano, su olfato, audición y demás habilidades lo abandonaban mostrando su mortal fragilidad, y esa noche seria otra dura afirmación. Al salir de la cabaña con Tessaiga empuñada, ya era tarde, los soldados, no eran demasiados, pero si efectivos, rápidos y decididos, ya que eran muchos los niños que usaban de amenaza para cumplir su misión…

—Sacerdotisa, aquella joven bajo tu cuidado ¿es más valiosa que estos infantes? —Kaede no sabía que responder, mientras que Rin veía con temor a quienes utilizaban niños para conseguir lo que querían.

Kagome desde un punto alto del templo que cuidaba, se dispuso a disparar sus flechas en defensa de la aldea y su gente, habría heridos, quizás muertos, pero no había vida más valiosa que la otra…con la mira lista se dispuso a defender su hogar, pero una importante persona se interpuso entre su tiro y el blanco…

—Si voy con ustedes ¿Dejaran ir a los niños? —Pregunto con la poca voz que logro escapar de su garganta.

En silencio, el líder extendió su mano para que la joven montara su caballo, mientras que los otros Dejaban caer a sus pequeños y jóvenes escudos, lamentando no llevarse mas que ha esa muchacha…

—No se molesten en buscarla —mencionó un soldado mientras su caballo daba media vuelta para regresar sobre sus pasos—, nuestro amo la hará muy feliz,..

Y con una macabra sonrisa partió el ejercito a refugiarse en la oscuridad de la noche, su objetivo estaba completo, solo restaba cobrar la recompensa»…

Con la cabeza hacia el suelo, Inuyasha abrió los ojos sintiendo el cálido roce de su amada tomando su mano…

—Él la traerá de vuelta, dice odiar a los humanos, pero por Rin… ha ido al mismo infierno, ella volverá y él también…

—en una noche como esta…—le comento a Kagome mirando la luna fijamente— cualquier cosa puede pasar…

***Dèjá Vu***

Si hubiera acompañado s su padre aquella noche, estaba seguro, hubiera encontrado exactamente la misma imagen, cientos de soldados armados custodiaban las gruesas murallas, y tras ella, ese aroma a pasto húmedo y durazno, ella estaba ahí y estaba asustada.

— ¡Bakusaiga! —Se escuchó a lo lejos como un murmullo arrastrado por el viento, pero la fuerza del ataque alerto a todo el gran palacio, que el demonio había llegado.

Con un gigantesco estruendo el gran portón de madera centenaria se derrumbo, apretando los corazones humanos; que por primera vez, enfrentaban a un demonio con tal poder. Al disiparse el polvo levantado por el ataque, los soldados vieron con horror el sutil e inexpresivo rostro de quien sería su verdugo. Sesshomaru no corrió al encuentro del enfrentamiento, caminó pasivo esperando el primer golpe, después de todo solo eran humanos. El general encargado de la fortaleza dio la orden de ataque, iniciando con ello una lluvia de flechas que oscurecieron más el azulado cielo, el demonio sintió algunas puntas enterrarse en su cuerpo, pero las ignoro al olfatear nuevamente el aire, el conocido olor a sangre floreció de pronto, ella estaba herida… o quizás peor.

— ¡Bakusaiga! —y una fuerza el doble de letal se transmitió a través del filo de su espada, debía encontrarla pronto y para ello todos sus enemigos debían morir.

Los hombre que respiraban aun después del ataque se lanzaron en masa en contra del demonio, quien al ahora tener dos brazos, se dio el gusto de despedazar a muchos con su látigo venenoso y sus propias garras; cuidando de no manchar sus ropas, ella se daría cuenta de la matanza… a ella no le gustaba esa parte tanto como a él.

Los cadáveres se apilaban a su paso, sin embargo, su kimono seguía sin significativos rastros de sangre visible, pero sus propias heridas comenzaron a pasarle una mala jugada, en ciertos momentos, todo se volvía borroso.

A lo lejos un susurro llamó su atención, junto con el aroma de pasto húmedo y durazno mesclado con sangre, ambos consiguieron hacerlo recuperar la concentración, ella estaba a unos metros, la encontraría y sacaría de ahí sin que viera lo que sucedió.

—Desde que te vi, quise saber todo acerca de ti, sin embargo veo que tu corazón y tu mente fueron apoderados por la bestia. —hablo con rabia y dolor el terrateniente, incapaz de hacer a la joven entrar en razón.

—…Déjeme ir Señor, mi amo no está jugando, matara a todos sus vasallos, ¿acaso mi vida vale más que la de ellos? — Conteniendo la herida de su brazo, Intentaba Rin hacer entender al terrateniente que su caprichosa voluntad traería consecuencias fatales.

Sesshomaru se dejo guiar por esa voz que había cambiado con el tiempo, aquel sonido infantil se había transformado en una melodía aterciopelada que calmaba su ansiedad, y que volvía su monótona existencia en días dignos de vivir…

—Desde que te vi supe que serias mi mujer, prometo salvarte del embrujo de aquel demonio, no debes temer…

— ¿Temerle a él? Jamás —acotó con una sonrisa—, yo soy feliz en compañía de mi amo…

— ¡No lo entiendes aun! —Nuevamente levantó el filo de su espada contra la joven— Eso es lo que él quiere que creas… —la confianza y ternura en el rostro y voz de la joven, hacia la protección del demonio descontrolaron al terrateniente, Rin tomó posición defensiva, no aguantaría otra herida.

—Sal —Sesshomaru llegó en el momento preciso y no quiso escuchar más, ella no deseaba estar ahí y punto.

—Sesshomaru-Sama… —la miró de reojo buscando el motivo de su desobediencia, la herida sangrante llamó su atención pero no era invalidante, entendió sus acciones como una absurda preocupación.

—Espera afuera… —no quería hacerlo pero la miró, y con eso le transmitió a la joven la tranquilidad necesaria para cumplir la orden.

—No lo mate mi señor, no es malo, solo está equivocado… —susurró la joven al demonio…

—…

Para ella, el silencio fue una promesa, para él, fue como si una venda de sus ojos cayera, cuando ella paso a su lado pudo ver a su protegida en realidad, ya no era la niña que él rescato de la muerte, no era la pequeña que le sonreía por un par de palabras de atención, no, era una mujer fuerte, valiente, y él tuvo todo que ver en su formación…

«…, sabía que se sacrificaba por de los niños del pueblo…, se comporto como le enseñaste…, una mujer valiente…»

Y en su pecho le alzo el orgullo, como una emoción más intensa incluso que el calor de la batalla, no pudo negarlo entonces, no quería salir vivo por ser superior, por no repetir el pasado, quería hacerlo por permanecer a su lado, seguir viéndola todos los días crecer, madurar, sonriéndole…

_« ¿Acaso eso no es amor?» _repitió su conciencia con más fuerza y cierta burla al tener la razón.

— ¡Mientras pueda eliminarte, no tendré de que arrepentirme! —El terrateniente levantó su espada con intención de atacar al demonio—, aun si eso significa ir juntos al mismo infierno… —su garganta se estrecho en cosa de segundos, las garras del demonio amenazaban con invadirla si no callaba y prestaba atención.

«No lo mate mi señor, no es malo, solo está equivocado…»

Y las palabras resonaron con aceptación, lo permitiría, ella se había ganado el derecho a apelar su voluntad.

—No soy yo quien te permite vivir —y soltando su cuello lo dejo caer confundido.

—Luchare hasta el final por ella —susurró el hombre con la poca voz que su malherida garganta permitió, mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.

—Yo también —respondió el demonio al darle la espalda y caminar al encuentro de Rin.

Contra aquellas palabras nada podía hacer, si el demonio merecía a aquella dulce joven o no, ya no era importante, en esos momentos veía con dolor lo sacrificado y tomando su espada la enterró con firmeza en su pecho esperando así compensar el daño causado.

En la entrada del palacio la sangre teñía de carmín todo a su paso, Rin ni siquiera parpadeo ante la cruel escena, los cuerpos sumaban decenas y la culpa entristeció su corazón.

—Vámonos —Habló el demonio y empezó su caminar.

—Porque… ¿Por mi culpa debían todos morir? —Sesshomaru, no entendía la pregunta, ¿porque sentir lástima si ellos la habían lastimado primero?

Detuvo sus pasos al ver que ella no se movía, ¿acaso merecían piedad después de desafiarlo, después de lastimarla?

— ¿por qué? —pregunto el demonio a sabiendas que no entendería la respuesta.

—Porque conozco el sentimiento de saberse impotente, el miedo que rebalsó la mirada de los niños en la aldea, el miedo que debieron sentir estos soldados al enfrentarse a usted, todos merecemos una oportunidad, como la que usted me dio… —y las lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas sin control, inundando de dolor su culposo corazón.

¿Tienes algo que proteger?

No la entendía, de seguro, no lo haría jamás.

¿Tienes algo que proteger?

No quería, ellos no merecían piedad.

¿Tienes algo que proteger?

_« ¿Acaso eso no es amor?»_

—Vivir y vivir es lo que tienes que hacer… —hablo el demonio a modo tajante—, Nada es tan valioso como tu vida, no vuelvas a arriesgar aquello que no te pertenece.

Y elevándose por los cielos, Tenseiga brilló dejando un cegador destello sobre el palacio, los murmullos y sorpresas no se hicieron esperar, nadie entendía lo vivido en aquella pesadilla, pero una cosa agradecían, por alguna extraña razón; estaban vivos.

Rin secó sus lágrimas, sonrió y perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche corrió al encuentro de su señor, él tenía razón, su vida no era suya, por eso la llevaría con él, a su lado, donde pertenecía.

Por su parte, Sesshomaru no necesitaba entenderla, solo tenerla.

¿Tienes algo que proteger?

«…Sandeces…»


End file.
